Fullmetal Alchemist: Golden Legacy
by NicAniLo
Summary: Edward and Alphonse's story has much to be said and learned from, but just how did that effect the generations before them? What legacy have they left behind and what disasters have they prevented? Post brotherhood, post manga. Oneshot. Year 2876.
_Year 2876_

Olivia burst through the front door of their small home in east central. Bags were tossed down against the wall and shoes were sprawled in the hamper.

"Mom!" Olivia called as she finished, ready for the question, that had been plaguing her mind all day, to be answered.

"Kitchen" came the reply.

Just like that, the grade schooler was running down the hall to the kitchen.

"Mom-" Olivia was interrupted by her mother.

"What have I told you about running in the house?" Her mother, Kayla, scolded.

"Sorry, mom" she replied sheepishly, looking down at her feet.

Olivia didn't take long to bounce back to ask her question, "Mom! What's the Elric-ancestry?"

Kayla seemed to be surprised by the question as she looked down at her child, her bright golden eyes beaming up at her. "Why do you want to know that?"

It wasn't that she was hiding it from her or against telling her. She was merely curious as to how the question had formed.

"Mrs. Knox," Olivia started, referring to her history teacher, "she was talking about the Xerxes ruins and how those with golden eyes are direct descendents of the people. Then she mentioned the Elrics and how, for a while, they were the only living humans with Xersian blood lines, but now there are lots of people with gold eyes"

Kayla smiled softly at her daughter's enthusiasm. "The original Elrics have been gone for a very long time now"

"Really?" Olivia asked. "How long?"

Kayla thought about it, "It's been almost nine hundred years since the younger, Alphonse Elric, passed away."

"So if they're gone why do so many people look like them?" Olivia was always one for questions.

Kayla wasn't sure how to explain genes to an eight year old. It just wouldn't come out very well. "Well, think about it this way. What color is daddy's hair?"

"Brown" She answered

"And what color is my hair?"

"Brown"

"So what color hair are you most likely to have?"

"Brown?"

Kayla nodded, "Before you're even born, your hair color and eye color are decided. Because my mother is a descendent of the Elric-ancestry, that makes me a descendent, and you…"

"A descendent?"

"Yup" she smiled at her. "And because we're descendents, that mean all of our children have a possibility of having gold hair and a higher possibility of golden eyes"

"So one day everyone might be a descendent?"

"Could be"

"Does that mean you and daddy are cousins?" Olivia's face turned sour at the notion.

"We're all related to some extent. We're all connected and, if you look back far enough, we're all related although it may be distantly."

"But then why do we celebrate Golden day?"

"It's in remembrance of what the Elrics did"

"What did they do?"

"They saved Amestris from the bad guys" Kayla said with a smile, "They were brave and strong and willing to do anything for their friends and family"

"We're they like superheroes?" The grade schooler asked.

She didn't answer her question directly. "Edward had a metal arm and leg, Alphonse had his soul bound to a suit of armor, and both could use alchemy without a transmutation circle. Their mother had died and they had tried to bring her back using human transmutation. That was the punishment for their actions.

"Edward became a State Alchemist, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Hero of the People in hopes of finding a way to bring his brother's body back. It was said that on the Promise day, Alphonse gave up his life on earth to give his brother back his arm so he could defeat the corrupt government and homunculi. After that was finished, Edward gave up his alchemy to bring his brother back to this world."

"What happened after that?"

"The government found out about what they had done before Edward joined the military and he was dishonorably discharged. However, if Führer Grumman hadn't been in power, they most likely would have been arrested."

"So, they weren't super heroes?"

"You tell me" Kayla replied. "I think they did super things, and they had super hearts, and super responsibility"

"But they did something bad and got hurt because of it"

"True, but everyone makes mistakes, and they learned from theirs. They wrote many books about their life time and their arrogance and probably stopped many people from committing the same taboo"

"So becaused they learned from their mistake, we can learn from it too?"

"That's right" Kayla smiled, glad that her daughter understood.

"I want to do that too, then!"

"Do what?"

"Do something great to inspire the people in the future." She smiled brightly. "I'm want to leave a legacy"

 **A/N**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to favorite this story sand comment feedback on how I did. You guys are amazing! I love you, and goodnight!**


End file.
